The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 73
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 73: The Weapon of Aaron's Demise Andrew woke up on the couch, the headset still in his ear. He panicked and quickly put it back in his pocket. He looked at the time. 7:30. Alice and Aaron had not woken up yet, and surprisingly Callum had not woken them up. "It's awfully early.", he said as he got up, his back hurting. He rubbed his back for several seconds, then got up. "Might as well go and get me some breakfast." He unlocked the door, and pushed on it. But it would not open. "What the hell?", he asked. He pushed with all his might, making a crack just barely big enough so he could fit through. There was a long, straight package on the ground. it was in a cardboard box. Aside from the shipping information, there was a note taped to it. He removed the tape from the note and read it. You had better pay me back soon! This shit cost me 120,000 parlocks! Andrew grabbed the package and took it inside. He found a pair of scissors and opened it... 73: THE WEAPON OF AARON'S DEMISE ...and inside he found a giant pair of robotic crab claws. There were holes on the bottoms so he could slide his arms in. "What...?", he asked. "What is this?" He slipped his arm into one of the claws. Almost instantly, wires came out of it and painfully attached themselves to Andrew's arm. He barely held in his screams to prevent Aaron and Alice from waking up. He felt the wires go up into his brain. There was no getting rid of the claw on his arm now. It was mentally linked. Without further hesitation, he slipped his other arm into the other claw, and the same thing happened. "Okay...", he said, "...so how do I get these off?" The metal plates quickly flipped upside-down, transforming from crab claws to hands. "Well then...", he said. "That's one way to do it." "One way to do what?", he heard Aaron's voice ask. "And what's with the box?" "How long have you been there?!", Andrew shouted, falling flat on his back. "Long enough to know that you're making deals with the wrong kinds of people.", Aaron said. "And you didn't answer my question: what's with the box?" "What's with the box, you ask?", Andrew said. "This!" The hands turned back into crab claws. "Shit!", Aaron shouted as he dodged to avoid the crab claws. "Alright, you bastard!", Andrew shouted. "This is my revenge for ten years ago, at the tournament!" Aaron quickly had flashbacks to his defeating Andrew, striking Andrew through the small intestine with a Lightning Bolt, getting hit in the face with a crab claw and getting sent into the wall. "It's time you die!", Andrew shouted. He grabbed Aaron by the chin, then sent him flying through the roof with a large blast of water. "Look, Andrew.", Aaron said. "I know you're pissed because you haven't had your coffee yet, but--" Andrew hit Aaron with his crab claws, sending the latter flying through one of the columns supporting the roof at the front of the bank, hitting the cement ground. People were running away as the column crumbled to the ground on top of Aaron. "At least when we're done...", Andrew said, "...I won't have to deal with your smartass remarks any longer." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff